Sentir
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Una la mitad latina lloraba en su cuarto. –te amo-le dijo ya más despacio – ¿qué dijiste?-le pregunto negando con la cabeza –eres una maldita lesbiana-le dijo con asco –Jade…-le decía con un hilo de voz. –te odio Vega, te odio así que grábatelo en la cabeza sentiré nada por ti, aunque fuera lesbiana nunca me fijaría en ti, no eres nada Vega, nada para mí.
1. Chapter 1

**N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Prologo**

Una chica mitad latina se encontraba en su cuarto tirada en su cama, mientras lloraba amargamente, sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados por estar llorando desde hacía horas, todavía podía escuchar las palabras de la chica gótica, ahora sabia porque no se había atrevido a confesarle su amor a Jade, temía el rechazo pero sabía que podía asimilarlo pero nunca espero todo lo que le dijo, su forma seca y fría de decirle.

_**FlashBack**___

Los chicos estaban saliendo de la clase de Sikowitz y se dirigían hacia el café asfalto, pero la mitad latina había decidido que hoy iba hacer el día que le dijera a la got sobre sus sentimientos.

**Tori –Jade-**la llamo **– ¿podemos hablar a solas?-**le pregunto

**Jade –no-**le dijo **–quítate Vega que tengo que ir a buscar mi café-l**e decia

**Tori –por favor-**le decia **–es importante-**le decia

**Jade –está bien**-le dijo seria **–estira la mano-**le ordeno

La mitad latina hizo lo que la gótica dijo, por lo cual la pelinegra la tomo de la muñeca a la chica y la arrastro, mientras tanto Cat, Beck y André levantaban sus pulgares para decirle suerte ya que ellos conocían sus sentimientos para con la pelinegra, a lo que Tori solo les sonrió, mientras seguía siendo arrastrada por la got.

**Tori –no tan rápido Jade-**le dijo

**Jade –cállate Vega agradece que haya aceptado hablar contigo-**le dijo al meterse con todo y la chica al cuarto del conserje **–ya estamos solas así que dime de una maldita vez de que quieres hablar-**le dijo

**Tori –y… yo… yo bueno-**decia nerviosa

**Jade –**ya deja de tartamudear y dime lo que tengas que decirme, que no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo-le dijo

**Tori –si-**le decia **–estoyenamoradadeti**-le dijo lo más rápido posible que pudo

**Jade – ¿qué?-**dijo confundida ya que no entendió nada

**Tori –te amo-**le dijo ya más despacio

**Jade** **– ¿qué dijiste?-**le pregunto negando con la cabeza

**Tori –que te amo-**le dijo **–estoy enamorada de ti-**le dijo

**Jade –debes estar bromeando ¿verdad?-**le dijo seria **–no puedes estar enamorada de mí, es una abominación-**le decia molesta **–eres una maldita lesbiana-**le dijo con asco **–por dios, eres un fenómeno-**le decia

**Tori** **–jade…-**le decia con un hilo de voz **–no soy nada de eso, por favor sé que no me correspondes, pero al menos déjame ser tu amiga-**le decia

**Jade –como demonios crees que puede ser amiga de un monstruo como tú, de un fenómeno, de una lesbiana, no sabes cuánto asco me das-**le decia con desprecio **–por dios me dan ganas de vomitar con solo verte-**decia **–si antes no te odiaba con lo que me acabas de decir es suficiente para que lo haga-**le decia

**Tori –Jade, por favor…**-decia mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos

**Jade –por favor nada-**decia **–solo te voy advertir no te quiero cerca de mí, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, no quiero escucharte, no quiero que me hables, te odio Vega, te odio así que grábatelo en la cabeza sentiré nada por ti, aunque fuera lesbiana nunca me fijaría en ti, eres una estúpida nada más, no eres nada Vega, nada para mí como si no existieras-**le dijo antes de salir del cuarto del conserje

La mitad latina estallo en llanto dejándose caer de rodillas, no podía creerlo no solo había sido rechazada, si no que la pelinegra la había humillado. Todo a su alrededor dejo de existir solo existía ella y su dolor, si no fue hasta que sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella fue que volvió.

**Tori –Cat-**susurro al levantar la vista y ver a su amiga pelirroja **–ella… ella-**trataba de decir pero su llanto se lo impedía

**Cat –lo sé-**le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda **–lo sé-**le decia

**Tori –yo… se lo dije… pero…-**decían entrecortadamente **–ella…-**decia

**Cat –ya, ya Tori-**le decia **–vámonos de aquí-**le decia **–vamos a casa-**le dijo **–llamare a Trina-**le dijo

Cat llamo a Trina y ellas las ayudo a sacar de ahí, sin que nadie las viera, y luego de llegar a su casa la mitad latina, se fue a su cuarto mientras seguía llorando.

_**Fin FlashBack**___


	2. Chapter 1: Cambios

**Sentir**

* * *

**N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 1: Cambio**

Tori sentía que ya no tenía lágrimas, se sentía débil le dolía la cabeza y deseaba que al levantarse nada fuera verdad, que jamás se hubiera decidido decirle a Jede sobre lo que sentía, pero las lágrimas y lo mojado de su almohada le decían que no era así, despacio se levantó de la cama pero al hacerlo sintió que todo le daba vueltas por lo que se tuvo que apoyar en su buro votando algunas cosas, haciendo ruido que fue escuchado hasta la planta baja.

Trina y Cat que llevaban saliendo como pareja hacía dos meses estaban en el sofá abrazadas mientras veían una película, cuando escucharon el ruido proveniente del segundo piso.

– **¿Escuchaste eso?-**pregunto Trina

–**Fue arriba-**le dijo la pelirroja

–**Tori-**dijo y se levantó rápidamente del sofá seguida de la pelirroja

Las dos chicas subieron rápidamente la escalera para dirigirse a la habitación de la medio latina, Trina abrió la puerta de la habitación en el momento que Tori se iba a caer al suelo por lo que corrió y la tomo en su brazos.

–**Tori**-le decia mientras con ayuda de Cat la ponían en la cama **– ¿qué pasa?-**le pregunto

–**no lo sé-**decia despacio la mitad latina **–me quise parar y me maree-**decia

–**seguro es porque no ha comido nada en todo el día-**decia la pelirroja

–**Si es así, iré a la cocina a prepararte un sándwich y te traeré un vaso de leche-**decia mientras se iba hacia la puerta **–Cat, amor-**le llamo **–vigílala por favor-l**e dijo mientras abría la puerta

–**Claro-**le confirmo esta

La chica salió de la habitación rumbo hacia la cocina, dejando a las otras dos en la habitación.

–**Cat-**le dijo **–necesito que me ayudes-**dijo Tori

– **¿A qué?-**le pregunto viéndola

–**necesito cambiar-**le dijo **–ya no puedo ser la dulce Vega, que se deja pisotear, la que ayuda a los demás sin recibir nada a cambio, ya no quiero ser la ingenua de siempre, ya no soportare que nadie me pisotee-**le decia

– **¿Qué quieres hacer?-**le pregunto

–**Cambiar-**dijo seria **–necesito dejar de parecer una niña buena**-le dijo** –para eso necesitare hacer una llamada**-le decia

–**No, no**-le decia sabiendo que era lo que intentaba y a quien llamaría **–dime que no piensas llamar a Sam-**le pidió

–**Claro que sí, y de paso le hablo a mi manager-**le dijo **–es momento que Shelby Marx regrese-**decia

–**pero… pero Tori-**le dijo **–recuerda lo que dijo el médico, que tenías que recuperarte, en la última pelea una de tus costillas se rompió incrustándose en uno de tus pulmones, estuviste a punto de morir-**le dijo

–**no me importa Cat, ahora solo quiero olvidar y esto me ayudara-**decia segura

–**Ok-**le dijo no muy segura **–pero tú se lo dices a Trina, que yo no quiero pelear-**le decia

–**Que es lo que me tienes que decir-**le dijo mientras entraba a la habitación con una bandeja

–**Shelby Marx-**es lo único que dijo la castaña

–**No-**dijo **–te lo prohíbo-**le decia seria **– ¿que no recuerdas la última vez?-**le pregunto

–**Por supuesto que lo recuerdo-**le dijo **–pero ahora es lo que quiero, necesito olvidar, necesito distraerme y esto es la única manera de hacerlo-**le decia

–**Ok-**le dijo **–respetare tu decisión, solamente quiero que sepas que no estoy de acurdo con esto**-le decia seria

–**gracias Tri, gracias por respetar esto**-le dijo

–**Entonces, ¿le hablamos a Sam?-**pregunto

– **¿Qué?-**dijo al escuchar el nombre de la chica **– ¡como que a Sam!-**grito molesta **–una cosa es que regreses a luchar, y otra cosa es que llames a esa salvaje-**le decia seria ya que la rubia no le caía nada bien desde que supo que estuvo viviendo con su novia pelirroja

–**Trina-**le dijo **–Sam, me va ayudar a entrenar, mientras Carly es mi manager-**le decia **–además no le llames salvaje ya sé que es ruda y toda la cosa, pero no hasta ese punto-**le decia

–**quieres que te diga, esa chica se comió todo mi jamón la última vez que estuvo aquí, y si no fuera porque Carly se la llevo se hubiera comido todo mi pollo asado de la nevera-**le decia seria

–**como sea, me voy a dar un baño y le marcamos, necesito entrenar y regresar al cuadrilátero lo antes posible, necesito sacar todo mi enojo, rabia, tristeza ya-**decia mientras entraba al baño

Las dos chicas que se quedaron dentro del cuarto de la mitad latina, solo se vieron entre ellas y negaron.

–**creo que las chicas que pelen con ella, terminaran muy mal-**decia Trina

–**yo también, pensé que Tori iba a dejar la lucha, recuerdo que el doctor le dijo que no era recomendable regresar a ella ya que un golpe en la cabeza sería fatal-**le decia seria, era inocente y a veces un poco tonta pero en esto ella realmente sabía lo que significaba eso

–**ya estaba decidido, me lo dijo a mí y a nuestros padres, pero esto que pasó esta mañana activo su modo de pelea y necesita calmarse, solamente volviendo a pelear es que se calmara de nuevo-**decia **–y si el doctor se lo dijo, pero ahora creo que nada de eso le importa, pero yo no puedo hacer nada si ya decidió que quiere eso, aunque tenga miedo de que un golpe y ella…-**decia **–no quiero pensar-**decia seria **–toda la maldita culpa la tiene esa estúpida de West, si algo le pasa mi hermana te juro que ella lo pagara-**decia furiosa

–**sé que estas molesta, yo también lo estoy, quiero a Jade y soy su mejor amiga, pero esto sobre paso mis limites, sé que parezco tonta y que a veces lo puedo ser, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos-**decia

–**Amor-**le dijo **–tú no eres tonta, ellos son los tontos por no comprenderte-**le decia mientras la abrazaba

_**Casa West…**_

Una gótica estaba en su cuarto recostada en su cama, cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta por un castaño bastante enojado.

– **¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?-**le pregunto un molesto Beck

– **¿Hacer que cosa?-**dijo la pelinegra como si nada

–**no te hagas-**le dijo serio **– ¿por qué trataste así a Tori?-**le pregunto

– **¿Todo esto es por Vega?-**pregunto con indiferencia

–**Por supuesto-**le dijo **–no tenías por qué humillarla de esa manera-**le decia **–solo tenías que decirle que no podías corresponder a sus sentimientos no hacer lo que hiciste-**le dijo

–**Que, solo eso se merecía-**le dijo **–por supuesto que no**-le decia **–jamás le voy a perdonar que me haya querido usar para una estúpida apuesta-**le dijo furiosa **–como se creyó esa idiota que iba a caer, no soy tonta-**decia

–**Espera… espera-**le decia **– me estás diciendo qué ¿creíste que lo que Tori te dijo es por una maldita apuesta?-**le pregunto

–**Por supuesto-**decia **–se lo escuche decir a Cat-**le decia **–escuche cuando Cat dijo que apostaba lo que sea a que no era capaz de decirme que me amaba, después de esos no quise seguir escuchando y me fui de ahí-**le dijo muy molesta

–**no puedes hablar enserio-**le dijo **–sabes muy bien que Tori sería incapaz de hacer algo así-**le decia

–**no me importa, con esto espero que nunca en su vida vuelva a meterse conmigo-**decia **–así que no vengas tu a decirme nada-**dijo **–ella no vale la pena-**decia **–jajaja una asquerosa lesbiana-**le decia al chico

–**Solo te voy a decir algo-**le dijo viéndola **–te vas arrepentir de lo que hiciste**-le dijo antes de salir de ahí

– **¿Arrepentirme?-**se preguntó **–solo en tus sueños Beckett**-decia mientras se quedaba recostada **–en tus sueños -**decia muy convencida de lo que había hecho **–no me arrepentiré**-se decia tratando de convencerse

_**Casa Vega…**_

La mitad latina ya se había duchado y ahora estaba saliendo del baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, encontrando a las otras dos chicas casi dormidas.

–**Tri, Cat-**las llamaba cuando se terminó de vestir

Las dos chicas se despertaron sobresaltadas, al sentir que las movían por lo cual se levantaron rápidamente.

– **¡Tori!-**dijo Trina ya que casi cayó al suelo por levantarse muy rápido

–**Lo siento-**les dijo **–bajare a marcarle a Sam-**dijo **– ¿vienen?-**les pregunto

– **¡Yey!-**grito la pelirroja

Las tres chicas bajaron las escaleras, Tori se dirigió a tomar el teléfono y marcar el número.

–**alo, si no tienes grasitos y no es importante entonces cuelga, si no quieres terminar golpeado por mi calcetín con mantequilla**-dijo

– **¿No cambias verdad?-**le pregunto

–**no es cierto-**decia incrédula al escuchar la voz

–**Oh es verdad-**le dijo sonriente **–hola Puckett-**le dijo

–**mira nada mas quien me habla**-decia **–nada menos que Victoria Vega alias Shelby Marx-d**ecia con sorna

–**claro, mira te llamaba para decirte, que hoy mismo salgo para Seattle-**le decia

– **¿Vienes a aquí?-**pregunto sorprendida **– ¿por qué?-**le dijo sin creérselo aun

–**Cuando llegue ahí les cuento, necesito que me consigas al mejor entrenador de ahí, necesito volver al ring cuando antes-**le dijo

–**Ok-**le confirmo **–no preguntare más, mama te conseguirá lo que quieres**-le dijo **–te dejo porque Carly está preparando pastelitos rellenos de crema y chispas de chocolate-**decia

–**Está bien-**le dijo **–nos vemos-**se despidió antes de colgar

Al terminar la llamada una pelirroja y la otra castaña la veían con el ceño fruncido.

– **¿Te vas a Seattle?-**le pregunto Trina **– ¿qué pasa con HA?-**le decia

–**Solo será por un mes-**le dijo **–hablare con la directora Helen, y le pediré un permiso ella sabe quién soy, y la última vez me dejo faltar cuando tuvo el incidente ese-**le dijo **–así que no creo que tenga problema-**les dijo

–**pero Tori, te voy a extrañar y ahora más porque no creo que pueda estar con Jade después de esto-**le decia la pelirroja, la mitad latina se tensó al escuchar ese nombre

–**Cat-**le dijo la castaña mayor

–**No le digas nada-**le dijo **–ella es su mejor amiga y no puede no hablar de ella, y te pido que no cambies con ella, me lo hizo a mí no a ti, así que no hagas nada-**le dijo

–**Está bien-**le dijo

–**ahora, iré a preparan mis maletas hoy saldré hacia Seattle, solo una cosa les voy a pedir, no le digan nada a nadie, ustedes no saben dónde estoy**-les dijo

–**Está bien**-le dijo seria

–**Gracias-**le dijo y abrazo a las dos chicas

La mitad latina se dirigió a su habitación para preparar sus maletas, dejando a las otras solas en la sala.

–**esto no me suena a nada bueno**-decia la otra mitad latina

– **¿Por qué lo dices?**-le pregunto Cat

–**Tori, parece ingenua, una niña buena, la que no rompe un plato, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así, realmente es una chica normal con carácter fuerte, y da más miedo que la mismísima West en persona amenazándote con su tijeras-**decia una Trina bastante asustada

–**lo sé-**decia sonriendo **–creo que ya me debo ir-**decia **–ya es tarde y seguro mi hermano ya debe estar haciendo de las suyas-**decia

–**ni me lo digas que cuando lo conocí casi me da un infarto-**decia **–pero lo que aun no entiendo es que hacía en ese árbol colgado de cabeza**

–**se creía una zarigüeya**-decia la pelirroja sonriendo

–**Como sea, te iré a llevar a casa-**le dijo **–iré a decirle a Tori-**decia mientras subía las escaleras

La castaña mayor llego hasta el cuero de Tori y entro encontrándose a su hermana cargando dos enormes maletas.

– **¿para dónde?-**le pregunto **–llevas más ropa que la que yo compro**-le dijo

–**No-**le dijo **–ayúdame a bajarlas, me llevaras a aeropuerto ahora, ya hable con la aerolínea y ahí me esperaran con mi boleto, y el único vuelo que conseguí fue esta misma noche-**le decia

–**Pero no es muy pronto-**le dijo

–**No-**le aseguro **–es lo mejor-**le dijo

–**Está bien**-le dijo **–vamos-**dijo mientras tomaba una maleta

Las chicas bajaron mientras Cat las esperaba sentada en el sillón, al escuchar paso volteo a ver y se encontró con las dos chicas bajando las maletas.

– **¿Y esas maletas?-**pregunto

–**Son mías**-le dijo **–Trina me llevara de una vez al aeropuerto, mi vuelo sale en unas horas-**le decia

– **¿Te vas hoy?-**le pregunto **–no es muy pronto-**le dijo

–**lo mismo le dije, pero no me hizo caso**-le dijo

–**No, no lo es-**les decia **–vamos**-decia mientras tomaba su maleta y la otra Trina la alza con ayuda de Cat

Las chicas salieron de la residencia de los Vega, y se dirigieron al coche de Trina, lo que ninguna vio es que enfrente de la calle se encontraba un Cadillac estacionado, y un par de ojos verdegriseaseos veía todo, sin ser vista por nadie, una vez que las tres chicas subieron las maletas, las chicas subieron al coche y se pusieron en marcha, el Cadillac no se quedó atrás y también arranco pero un poco más despacio, para evitar que fuera descubierta.

En el coche de Trina nadie hablaba porque realmente no estaban de acuerdo a la decisión de la mitad latina menor, pero nadie cuestionaba, no tardaron mucho en llegar al aeropuerto.

–**quiero decirte que no estoy de acuerdo, pero es tu decisión así que no me opondré-**le dijo

–**gracias Tri-**le dijo

Las chicas bajaron del auto y sacaron las maletas de Tori, para después entrar a al aeropuerto. Mientras el Cadillac cual era conducido por una chica pelinegra estacionaba a unos metros.

– **¿quién demonios se va ir?-**decia **–me quedare aquí para ver quien se fue, además por el tamaño de las maletas se va por bastante tiempo-**decia mientras tanto dentro del aeropuerto Trina y Cat despedían Tori que estaba ya abordando.

–**Buen viaje**-le dijo **–háblame a penas llegues-**le dijo Trina

–**Claro-**le contesto

–**salúdame a Sammy**-le dijo Cat

–**Yo le digo-**le dijo antes de entregar su boleto para abordar

Las dos chicas solo vieron como desaparecía por el pasillo, por lo cual decidieron ya irse, salieron del aeropuerto y subieron al coche para irse.

–**extrañare a Tori-**le decia a Trina con un puchero

–**lo se pequeña-**le decia mientras la abrazaba y se iban al auto

Una Jade casi dormida en su auto ve salir a Trina y a Cat, del aeropuerto sin rastro de su Vega.

–**Vega-**dijo al ver que no salía **–sal, por favor-**decia pero no salía nadie y las otras dos ya estaban en el auto para después arrancar **–así que te fuiste-**dijo seria **–te odio Vega, te odio por hacerme sentir, te odio-**decia** – ¿por qué siento esta opresión en el pecho?**-decia pero decidió no seguir pensando y arranco su auto y se fue de ahí.

Mientras tanto la mitad latina veía atraves de la ventanilla dejando atrás a Los Angeles.

–**porque tuviste que humillarme Jade, si solo me hubieras rechazado y tan solo no hubieras dichos esa palabras, te amo, pero te prometo que te voy a olvidar-**decia **–y para esto tengo que regresar al cuadrilátero, necesito sacar lo que sea que siento por ti con golpes, entrenamiento-**decia **–y no importa que un golpe pueda matarme, eso ya no importa-**se decia **–así como te amo hoy, te prometo que mañana te odiare-**dijo mientras veía el letrero de Hollywood, dejando salir algunas lágrimas.

La got llego a su casa, entre como de un zombi se tratara y subio a su habitación, el ver como Tori se iba le había hecho sentir algo que en su vida había sentido, ni siquiera las veces que terminaba con Beck y supuestamente lo amaba, no sabía el porqué, tenía el presentimiento que algo cambiaria a partir de ahora, que no sería lo mismo de antes, sabía que tenía que ver con lo de Tori.

Sabía muy en el fondo que tal vez se había equivocado en la manera que la había tratado a la mitad latina, que tal vez si se arrepentiría como le dijo Beck, que muy probable esta vez Tori no la perdone como siempre lo hace, tal vez este era un momento de cambios, un momento donde esta vez las cosas no estarían a su favor, lo sabía, sabía que lo había arruinado lo que sea que tuviera seguro, y lo había hecho con cosas sin sentido, Beck tenía razón sobre que Vega no sería capaz de hacer algo así, y la única manera de saber si lo que escucho era verdad era hablando con Cat, sabía que la pelirroja estaba enojada por lo que había hecho y sería muy difícil que le hablara, pero lo intentaría todo las veces que fueran necesarias.

* * *

**N2:**

Primer capítulo de_** Sentir**_, realmente no tengo idea cuantos capítulos escribiré, pero me encantaría que me dejaran su comentarios para saber qué les parece y que es lo que puedo hacer para que les pueda agradar más la historia.

También agradezco los primeros comentarios hacia la pequeña introducción, de esos malos comentarios (los primeros dos) se aprenden y se desea mejorar más para poder callar a las personas que te critican sin más, pero se los agradezco porque eso te hace mantener los pies en el suelo.

¡Nos vemos!

Próxima capitulo… _**Conociendo la Verdad y Seattle.**_

Shion&Severely:3


	3. Chapter 2 Conociendo la Verdad y Seattle

**N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios:**

_**Georgettesofia 18: **__si la verdad igual a mí, la verdad nunca me ha gustado que las personas traten así a otras, independientemente de lo que haya pasado, o de lo que son, se me hace muy cruel. Nos leemos en la próxima. Gracias por comentar._

_**Mica: **__si, la crueldad de Jade para con Tori, fue algo derivado cuando escuchas "sin querer" conversaciones ajenas, y no escuchas completamente además sacas conclusiones antes de tiempo. Gracias por tu comentario._

_**Guest: **__gracias por tus palabras y la verdad es que en lo que llevo de vida te podría decir que escuchado palabras bastante elevadas de tono y no me afecta en nada, y creo que tienes razón con lo de eliminar el personaje que habla, así que gracias por tu aportación._

_**Bants: **__si Jade es una desgraciada bueno solo porque se confundió, pero a lo largo de esto tratara de demostrar lo que es en realidad. Gracias por tu comentario._

_**Guest: **__si, estas en lo correcto Trina es una experta en artes marciales entonces por lo tanto Tori si es una experta en las artes marciales mixtas, y no creo que darle un paliza se arreglar los problemas pero no descartemos que el futuro pueda pasar. Gracias por comentar._

_**Silverke: **__lo sé, pero estoy tratando de dejar de hacerlo, si soy sincera no me había percatado hasta que lo mencionaste y leí algunos otros capítulos, tratare de esforzarme para dejar de poner el verbo decir. Gracias._

_**MangoCrayon: **__si y en este capítulo se da cuenta que si, en realidad cometió el peor error que podía a ver cometido en su vida, y la verdad es que no le será nada fácil conseguir el perdón de Tori, porque en los siguientes capítulos veremos como la personalidad de la mitad latina va a cambiar con respecto a lo que era, así que Jade tendrá que hacer méritos para conseguir que esta le perdone su estupidez. Gracias por el comentario._

_**EatsBooks: **__pues no te sabría decir, pero a mí se me hace una buena historia ya que si ponemos las dos personalidades juntas es perfecto, por un lado Tori es dulce, peca de ingenuidad, buena con todos y más con Jade aunque esta no la trate para nada bien, siempre quiere ayudar y por el otro tenemos a Shelby, que es bastante ruda, amable, para nada ingenua, siempre defiende lo que quiere. Entonces dagame usted, si no es buena la combinación. Nos estamos leyendo y gracias por tu comentario. ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Conociendo la verdad y Seattle**

La pelinegra consiente que necesitaba hablar con Cat, agarro las llaves de su auto y salió corriendo de su casa, sin importarle que su padre estuviera ahí y gritara para que se quedara.

Arranco lo más rápido posible para ir a casa de Cat, necesitaba saber la verdad, lo necesitaba ya, quería quitarse esa duda, y si Cat le confirmaba que todo había sido un mal entendido entonces pediría una disculpa a la afectada en este caso a Tori.

Al llegar a la casa de Cat se dio cuenta que estaba el coche de Trina, pero no le importó sabía que la otra mitad latina tenía ganas de golpearla por lo que le había hecho a su hermanita, pero no lo haría ya que ella la amenazaría primero y sabía que le tenía miedo, pero estaba consiente que lastimo a su hermana y creo que eso es más fuerte que cualquier miedo, de cualquier forma ella tenía su tijeras favoritas con ella, por si acaso deba de utilizarlas.

Bajo de su carro, y camino hacia la puerta de la pelirroja se tuvo justo enfrente, cuando levantaba la mano para tocar la puerta era abierta por una castaña que la miro con sorpresa pero también con rabia.

– **¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-**le grito furiosa

–**Eso a ti que te importa-**contesto bruscamente mientras la fulminaba con la mirada

–**Claro que me importa**-estaba seria **–estas en la casa de mi novia-** viéndola

–**ah, no importa que pienses, vine a ver a Cat-**dijo **–así que no te metas que tú no tienes que ver nada aquí-**molesta

–**Mira West-**señalándola **–lo que le hiciste a mi hermanita, eso tenlo presente porque te lo juro que lo vas a pagar caro-**le espeto molesta **–y vas a suplicar por piedad, ya no me das miedo bruja, lo que le hiciste a Tori, eso jamás lo voy a olvidar como tampoco lo hará ella-**sonrió con burla cuando vio algo de dolor en los ojos de la got **–ella te ama hoy, pero te puedo asegurar que mañana te odiara, y si eso pasa tu estarás acabada-**le sonrió **–pasa, Cat está en la sala-**se hizo a un lado **–yo me voy-**saleando de la casa

La pelinegra entro cerrando la puerta tras de ella, pero podía sentir que las palabras que Trina dijo, eran todas verdad porque no pudo replicar ninguna, ella tendría razón, si Tori la odiaba ella estaría acabada, no podía ser verdad la mitad latina era incapaz de odiar ¿verdad? Vega no podría… ¿o sí? Dios tendría que aclarar esto lo antes posible esto, porque si no se volvería loca, pero es que el solo el hecho de pensar que Tori la odie, hacia doler su pecho.

La got camino hacia donde le indico Trina que estaba su peliroja amiga, y efectivamente ahí estaba abrazando a Mr. Purple.

–**Cat-**le llamo llegando

–**Jade-**susurro **– ¿qué haces aquí?-**le pregunto con molestia en la voz

–**y… yo… ¿estas molesta conmigo?-**la vio

–**No-**negó **–como crees-**ironizo** –estoy feliz contigo por lo que le hiciste a Tori-**sarcásticamente

–**Ok-**acepto **–si estas molesta-**trato de sonreír **–no puedo creer que después de que tú y Vega hagan una maldita apuesta, tú te molestes conmigo, cuando debería ser yo la molesta-**recrimino

– **¿Apuesta?-**estaba confundida **– ¿que apuesta?-**que ella recordara no había hecho ninguna y eso es porque Trina le dijo que no lo volviera hacer

– **¿cómo que, que apuesta? La que hiciste con T… Vega-**se corrigió al final

–**No he hecho ninguna apuesta con Tori-**la miro **–así que no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando-**

–**No mientas Cat, yo las escuche-**le replico

– **¿así? Entonces dime que fue según tú lo que apostamos-**le miro seria

–**Ok-**concordó **–Tú le dijiste a Vega que apostabas lo que quisieras a que ella no era capaz de decirme que me amaba-**le conto seria

–**oh dios… espera, ¿entonces es por eso que le respondiste de esa manera a Tori, cuando ella te dijo que te amaba?, no puede ser…-**se tapaba la boca incrédula **–tu…**-la apunto **–cometiste la mayor estupidez que hayas hecho en tu vida Jadelyne-**mirándola y negando con la cabeza

– **¿Qué quieres decir?-**pregunto temerosa a la respuesta

–**que Tori te dijo la verdad-**negó tristemente **–es verdad que yo le dije eso, pero era para que ella se te declara y fuera valiente, no quería que siguiera sufriendo por lo que sentía por ti, asi que entre Beck, André, Trina que en ningún momento estuvo de acuerdo con eso y yo la convencimos que se te declara, ella no quería pero logramos que accediera y así lo hizo, lo demás ya sabes lo que paso-**la got la miro

–**Eso quiere decir que Tori, no quiso engañarme con eso, entonces Beck tenía razón cuando dijo que me iba arrepentir-**su voz se estaba entrecortando **– ¿que hice? ¿Maldita sea que hice?-**se levantó del sillón **–tengo que hablar con ella-**se decia **– ¿dónde está?-**le pregunto a Cat

– **¿Dónde está quién?-**la miro confundida

– **¿cómo que quien? No es obvio que Vega ¿Dónde esté?**-le pregunto

– **¿¡eh!?-**nerviosa **–no se-**contesto

–**No me mientas, las vi, vi como la llevaban al aeropuerto, asi que ¿Dónde está Cat?-**le miro seria

–**No puedo-**respondió levantándose del sillón

–**¡Cat!-**grito **–dime ¿dónde está?-**le miro y tomo a su peluche y le puso sus tijeras en el cuello del peluche **–o me dices o te despides de el-**le amenazo

–**Lo siento Mr. Purple-**se disculpó con su jirafa **–no puedo Jadey, le prometí a Tori que no diría donde está, de verdad lo lamento-**bajaba la cabeza

–**Por favor, necesito saber dónde está, tengo que pedirle una disculpa, por favor-**rogaba **–lo necesito Cat, tengo que verla, tengo que decirle que le correspondo que yo también la amo-**le pedía

–**yo quisiera ayudarte, porque sé que lo que hiciste, fue porque te confundiste, pero Tori me pido digo nos pidió a Trina y a mí, que no dijéramos donde estaba a nadie, y por supuesto menos a ti, lo siento-**se disculpaba

–**Está bien-**resignada **– ¿dime cuando vuelve? ¿Si va a volver verdad?-**pregunto

–**Sí, ella dijo que en un mes-**le respondió

– **¿Un mes?-**grito alterada

–**Sí, un mes-**confirmo

–**Eso es mucho-**se dejaba caer en el sillón tomando sus cara entre sus manos **–no puedo esperar un mes, necesito arreglar las cosas con ella, no puedo permitir que crea que la odio, tiene que saber lo que realmente siento-**la peliroja la veía con pena **–Cat, tienes que decirme donde esta-**le pidió

–**te dije que no puedo, tienes que comprender que las cosas así son, te tiendo pero tienes que aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos, y que Tori se haya ido es uno de eso ellos-**le dijo

– **¡ah!-**grito y salió de la casa de la peliroja

–**lo siento Jade-**susurro al escuchar su coche arrancar

La got iba a una velocidad bastante alta, ahora no le importaba nada, necesitaba saber dónde estaba Tori, tenía que encontrarla como diera lugar, sabía que si iba con Trina esta no le diría nada, pero por primera vez le gusto llevar el apellido West, así que era uso de él, llego rápidamente a su casa y subio al despacho de su padre Viktor West, tomo el teléfono y en la agenda que había ahí busco el número de Roger Cook un abogado corrupto de su padre que haría lo que fuera por dinero, a los dos toques contestaron

–**Cook, ¿Quién habla? **

–**Roger, soy Jade West-**espeto

–**Eres la hija de Viktor, ¿no es así?-**pregunto

–**Así es-**confirmo

– **¿Que necesitas?-**pregunto a sabiendas que pediría algo, era una West y Viktor siempre le hablaba para eso

–**necesito que me averigües, hacía que destino viajo Victoria Vega**-le pidió

–**Sabes que te costara bastante-**le informo

–**tu, no preguntes solo has tu trabajo, que del dinero me encargo yo-**le dijo

–**ok, te informare cuando tenga la información-**le informo

–**estaré esperando-**contesto

La pelinegra corto la llamada sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero necesitaba saber donde estaba Tori, no podía estar así con ella, quería decirle que nada de lo que dijo era verdad, que todo lo que salió de su boca eran puras patrañas y que realmente la amaba, más de lo que alguna vez pensó amarla.

_**Seattle, Washington…**_

El avión donde viajaba la mitad latina acaba de aterrizar en las el aeropuerto principal de Seattle, ella bajo de el con los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados por habar llorado bastante, fue en busca de sus maletas para después salir y tomar un taxi y darle la dirección del Bushwell Plaza, en el interior del taxi le mando un mensaje a Sam que estaba en camino hacia, la rubia le contesto que con Carly la espiaran en recepción aunque Lewbert.

El taxi estaciono en la entrada ella pago lo que le indico el taxista para luego sacar sus maletas. Y entrar cuando lo hizo se encontró con Sam y Carly que corrieron abrazarla haciendo que tirara sus maletas.

– **¡Tori!-**grito Carly emocionada

–**Shay-**le saludo **–Puckett-**la nombro

–**Marx-**sonrió

– **No cambias-**negó con la cabeza

–**Me conoces-**le sonrió

–**Tori, ¿conseguiste donde quedarte?**-le pregunto

–**sí, rente un departamento aquí, bueno realmente lo conseguí haciendo algunas llamadas-**se encogió de hombros

–**Qué bueno, entonces te acompañamos a instalarte-**agrego

–**Me parece bien-**respondió

–**No pisen mi piso-**grito Lewbert **–lo acabo de trapear**-siguió gritando mientras las chicas ni caso le hicieron y se fueron

Las tres chicas subieron hasta donde debía estar el departamento de Tori, una vez que lo localizaron entraron, mentiras Sam cargaba una de las maletas de la mitad latina.

– **¡Wow!-**dijo la mitad latina **–es genial**-seguía admirando el lugar

–**Sí, bastante amplio ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?-**le pregunto Carly

–**un mes-**contesto

–**Bueno, como tu manager te digo que ya conseguimos un buen entrenador, el mejor de aquí, así que mañana mismo empezamos con el entrenamiento-**le comunico mientras se sentaba en un sillón

–**por mí no hay ningún problema, que nunca necesito distraerme y con eso lo lograre-**respondió con un dejo de tristeza

– **¿Qué paso para que decidieras venir aquí, además de que regresaras a pelear cuando ya habías decidido que no lo harías?-**pregunto Shay

–**Me declare a Jade**-conto **–pero ella solo me humillo, si solo me hubiera rechazado lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero no fue así se burló de mis sentimientos, me dejo claro que le doy asco por ser lo que soy-**continuo mentiras lagrimas caían de sus ojos

– **¡La voy a golpear con mi calcetín con mantequilla!**-espeto furiosa una Sam que se levantó del sillón dirigiéndose a la salida

–**Sam-**le llamo

– **¿Qué?-**grito

– **¿Sabes que tienes que ir a Los Angeles?-**pregunto

– **Le robare la motocicleta a Spencer-**dijo como si nada

–**no se te ocurra ¡ven aquí!-le ordeno Carly **

**¡Qué mal!-**expreso volviendo a sentarse esta vez a lado de Carly

–**Eso estuvo mal-**concordó Shay **–no debió tratarte de esa forma-**

–**sí, pero ya es momento de dejarle atrás-**aseguro

–**sí, no vale la pena que llores por ella, es ella la que se pierde estar contigo-**aseguro una muy sonriente Carly

–**Estoy con Carly, esa malvada gótica se lo pierde-**sonrió a la mitad latina que correspondió con una igual

–**bueno te dejamos, iré a ver a Spencer a ver si no ha incendiado el departamento-**conto divertida Carly

–**Está bien-l**e contesto

–**Nos vemos después-**se despidieron las otras dos chicas

Las dos chicas salieron del departamento de la castaña dejándola completamente sola.

–**Empezar de nuevo-**sonrió con tristeza

* * *

N2:

Segundo capítulo de_** Sentir**_, realmente no tengo idea cuantos capítulos escribiré, pero me encantaría que me dejaran su comentarios para saber qué les parece y que es lo que puedo hacer para que les pueda agradar más la historia.

También agradezco los primeros comentarios.

¡Nos vemos!

Próxima capitulo… _**Buscándote y **_**Comenzar de Nuevo**

Shion&Severely:3


	4. Chapter 3 Buscándote y Comenzar de Nuevo

**N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios:**

_**Kalef4: **__te agradezco la sugerencia y se me hace una buena idea, y creo que lo integrare, pero no como para matar el orgullo de West si no para una venganza de la chica contra, la pelinegra y Cat, porque no hasta Tori, por ganarles en el Karaoke Doki, si, la verdad es que había pensado a quien pondría como un corto villano en la historia porque quería que alguien se entera del secreto de Tori y la chantajeara con eso y ella es perfecta. Gracias nos estamos leyendo._

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Buscándote y Comenzar de Nuevo** _

Dos días ya habían pasado desde el rechazo y humillación de la gótica hacia la mitad latina, un día y medio, 36 horas, 2160 minutos, 129600 segundos, es lo que llevaba Jade buscando a Tori.

–**Bueno, Cook ¿qué información me tienes?-**pregunto cuando recibió la llamada de este

–**No muy buenas-**le contesto **–he estado averiguando en todas la líneas aéreas, pero ninguna tiene registrado a ninguna Tori Vega, así que es posible que la chica haya tomado un vuelo privado, pero eso me llevara más tiempo y dinero-**le informaba

– **¿Cómo es posible que no puedas encontrarla? ya son casi dos días desde que te pedí que la encontraras y no has dado con ella, llámame cuando me tengas algo-**colgó molesta **– ¡demonios Tori!, ¿dónde estás? No puedes simplemente desaparecer, por favor Tor, mi amor necesito encontrarte, tengo que disculparme-**estaba hecha un lio

Dos días en los que no había podido dormir bien, donde lo único que pensaba era en la mitad latina, en lo que estaría haciendo, como extrañaba su voz de esa que le encantaba burlarse, y Tori le contestara _"yo no hablo así",_ su estupidez sí que fue mucha, como pudo hacerle eso, estaba segura que si Tori le disculpaba las cosas ya no serían igual, tal vez solo obtenga su perdón y nada más, pero si eso pasara tendré que aceptarlo porque fue ella la que la lastimo, aunque le doliera lo soportaría, sonreiría para que pase desapercibida su tristeza, pero no se daría por vencida al primer no, lucharía con toda sus fuerzas, con todo, sin importarse si se humillaba, lo haría, Tori le perdonaría y podría estar con ella, pediría disculpas públicamente si fuera necesario.

–**Te encontrare Tor, te encontrare, te pediré perdón, y te pediré que seas mi novia, mía solo mía-**susurraba con una sonrisa **–mi novia, Victoria Vega, mi novia, que bonito suena-**sonreía por eso **–tengo que organizar una plan, espero que el imbécil de Roger te encuentre, y no me importa donde estés, te iré a buscar hasta a la china si es necesario-**estaba decidida **–no me importa, Tor no me voy a sentar a esperar que tu aparezcas, porque si lo hago estoy segura que cuando vuelvas no serás la misma, y si eso pasa tu no me amaras más, y no lo podré soportar-**trataba de sonreír mientras en su per phone veía una foto de la mitad latina y ella vestida como Nancy y Walter.

La pelinegra no puede no haberse dado cuenta desde ese instante que sentía algo más por la latina, y más cuando Tori había dicho que ella era linda, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y viro la cara que esta no lo viera, sonreía porque esa noche había sido una de las mejores, más cuando cantaron a esos dos idiotas de Northbridge en Nozu, y también estaba el viaje a Yerba cuando esta le defendió de Sheeba, como no quererla si esta chica lo hace fácil, la ama y por una estupidez de creer algo que no era ha hecho que se vaya, y que ahora no sepa dónde está, esto la está matando lentamente.

Mañana la pelinegra regresaría a HA y no podría fingir que todo está perfecto mientras duele que ella no esté ahí, con esa enorme sonrisa, que triste es asumir su sufrimiento, que patético es creer una mentira y que eso la haya hecho alejar a la persona que quiere, como duele que esté tan lejos respirando el mismo aire, como duele tanta distancia a cientos de kilómetros y duele no tenerla aquí a su lado no poder mirar sus hermosos ojos cafés, y duele quererle tanto seguir fingiendo que todo está perfecto mientras le duele, gastando su vida en localizarla y poder enmendar su error, pero eso no hace que duela menos, no verle más.

La gótica que tenía su per phone sus manos, en los casi dos días desde que buscaba Tori no le había marcado a sabiendas que de segura al chica no le contestaría, por lo cual tomo el teléfono de su casa, busco el número de la mirad latina y marco.

_**Seattle, Washington…**_

La mitad latina se encontraba en el gimnasio entrenando, con su nuevo entrenador que le había conseguido Sam, y al parecer el que haya estado fuera del cuadrilátero mucho tiempo le estaba pasando factura, porque ni había durado mucho en cuando sentía que ya no podía más, sus pulmones no resistirían más, por lo cual Ron su entrenador le había dicho que descansaran.

– **¿Que pasa Tori?-**pregunto una preocupada Carly

–**No lo sé, pero siento que no puedo respirar-**le contaba

–**Yo creo, que es por la falta de condición**-se inmiscuyo en la plática la rubia

–**creo que Sam tiene razón Tori, hace meses que no entrenas, además el accidente con tus pulmones fue no hace mucho, debe ser por eso, y si le sumamos que el entrenamiento es para querer matarse ahí está todo-**le comentaba

–**tienes razón Carly, pero esto no me va impedir seguir adelante, esto es una nuevo comienzo para mí, dejando atrás todo lo que he vivido, además dejando mis sentimientos por cierta persona que no lo vale-**le sonrió

–**eso está muy bien-**contesto Sam pero no estando muy de acuerdo

En eso estaban cuando el per phone de la mitad latina sonó, por lo cual Sam se ofreció a contestar mientras, la castaña regresaba al cuadrilátero, la rubia al tomar el per phone leyó numero privado.

–**bueno-**contesto

– **¿Tori?-**se escuchó del otro lado **–soy Jade, por favor no me cuelgues…-l**a rubia sonrió

–**No, no soy Tori…-**respondió con una idea en la cabeza

– **¿entonces quién demonios eres? ¿Por qué contestas per phone de Tori?-**preguntaba con molestia en la voz

–**soy una amiga de Tori, bueno no sé si se puede llamar amiga al hecho que nos acostamos-**menciono como pensándolo

– **¿Cómo?**-trago grueso **–eso es mentira-**trataba de auto convencerse que no era verdad

–**Es la verdad, ¿y tú eres?-**pregunto

–**Soy… su novia-**mintió

–**bueno, yo no sabía que tenía ella dijo que era soltera y que no había nadie en su vida, asi que por eso acepte al igual que como cinco chicas más y chicos-**mintió de nuevo

– **¿Dime la verdad?-**exigió la pelinegra **–conozco a Tori, ella no haría esas cosas-**estaba con un nudo en la garganta

–**no me crees, espera-**le dijo **–Tori ¿A dónde vas?-**pregunto inocentemente al ver que la chica se pasaba cerca de ella

–**Voy darme una ducha para relajarme, después de todo lo que hicimos estoy agotada, y me duele todo, no sé cómo tú y Carly no están cansadas-**contestaba con la voz agitada

La pelinegra en el otro lado de la línea no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y el solo hecho el imaginar a Tori, a su Vega con otra u otro hacia que la sangre le yerba.

–**ya lo escuchaste, tu novia te engaña, es bueno saberlo así no sigues con ella, mientras se burla en tu cara, nos vemos Jade-**sonrió y corto.

La rubia sabía que lo que hizo estaba mal, pero la verdad desde que se entero de lo que la gótica le hizo a su amiga tenia ganas de golpearla pero Carly no la dejo viajar a Los Angeles para hacerlo, por eso al recibir esta llamada busco la manera de vengarse, y diciéndole eso a esa tonta que estaba segura que escucho como algo se ropa contra el suelo, le dio la satisfacción de haberlo hecho bien, pero y si había metido la pata, si arruinaba más esto, es ahí donde se empezó a cuestionar lo que había hecho.

– **¿Qué tienes?-**le pregunto la pelinegra al acercarse

–**creo que he hecho algo malo-**contesto

–**Sam, no me asustes ¿qué hiciste?-**pregunto Carly

–**Hace un momento llamo Jade, la chica que lastimo a Tori-**contesto

– **¿Cómo?-**le miro confundida **– ¿Qué le dijiste?-**intuyo algo

–**mentí, le dije que me acosté con Tori, al igual que varias chicas**-le respondió sin mirarla

– **¿Por qué hiciste eso?-**estaba molesta

–**Quería vengarme**-le miro

–**Eso estuvo mal-**negó con la cabeza

–**Lo sé-**concordó

– **¿cómo sabes que hiciste mal?, nunca lo aceptas**-pregunto

–**antes de colgar la llamada pude escuchar claramente como la tipa rompía en llanto y como destrozaba quien sabe que**-le conto **–estoy segura que esto le dolió, y eso solo quiere decir que todo lo que le dijo a Tori, fue por algo mas-**le miro

–**Creo que tienes razón-**asintió con la cabeza

–**Necesito ir a Los Angeles, hay que averiguar lo que realmente paso-**le miro

–**Creo que en esto tienes razón, así que le pediré las llaves de moto a Spencer-**le sonrió

–**Gracias-**se acercó a ella

–**Te quiero-**le abrazo

–**yo también Sam-**le dio un casto beso

Tori salió de las regaderas y se acercó a las chicas, que estaban esperándola mientras platicaban.

–**Y bien chicas, ¿nos vamos?-**pregunto

–**sí, claro-**sonrieron

–**oye Sam, ¿Quién me hablo?-**pregunto a lo que Sam se tensó

–**no era nadie era equivocado, asi que solo dije que no era esa persona y me colgó, ¿lo crees? Me colgó a mí, a mama-**le contaba

–**Ok-**sonrió por eso

Las tres chicas salieron del gimnasio mientras reían por algo que dijo Sam, lo que no sabían es que alguien las estaba viendo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

–**Así que Shelby Marx no es otra que Tori Vega, quien lo hubiera imaginado**-sonrió **–ya tengo con que vengarme, así que solo me falta acercarme a ella-**la persona sonrío con malicia **–prepárate Jade West, porque tu amorcito será quien me ayude a consumar mi venganza contra ti y tu amiga la peliroja-**miro por donde se iban **–pagaras caro el hacerme pasar por eso**-susurro antes de salir de ahí.

_**Los Angeles, CA…**_

La pelinegra estaba sentada en un rincón de su cuarto, bueno lo que quedaba de él, porque antes de que llamada se cortara, varias cosas volaron y sus lágrimas salieron sin poder contenerlas, sus mariposas negras de colección ahora se encontraban ahí tiradas en el suelo, todo estaba roto como su corazón, no podía dejar de llorar, su maquillaje estaba corrido por todo su cara, no le importaba nada, ya su vida no tenía ninguna razón para seguir.

– **¿por qué Tori?, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué?-**gritaba con todas su fuerzas **–sé que tengo la culpa, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que otra persona te haya besado, tocado, cuando yo no lo hecho, cuando siquiera puedo tenerte, ¿Por qué? Me duele, me duele, te amo, te amo, ¿porque me haces esto?-**

La pelinegra realmente estaba desecha, sentía que ya no podía más, por un estúpido error, había acabado con algo que ni siquiera había comenzado, porque tenía que sufrir así, tal vez con esto estaba pagando cada una de las cosas que alguna vez le hizo a la mitad latina, cada humillación, cada burla, tal vez su castigo por a verle hecho pasar por todo sus palabras, tal vez Tori este mejor con alguien más, ella no es buena persona, que le podría ofrecer a ella, celos, reproches, peleas eso, de seguro la chica terminaba hartándose como lo hizo Beck.

Tori era linda, buena, hermosa, ayudaba a las personas sin recibir nada a cambio, sonreía aunque este triste, acepto cada humillación, siempre estuvo para ella, nunca la dejo sola, pero ella nunca lo vio, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, cuando abrió la boca para decir estupideces, cuando acabo con lo único bonito que le podía pasar, todo era una mierda, todo se lo merecía, y lo sabía, no tenía derecho a pensar que después de lo que paso la mirad latina seguirá enamorada, Trina se lo dijo, Tori la amaba hoy pero mañana la odiaría, y al parecer así iba a hacer.

– **¡No!-**grito **–no Tori, no importa que te hayas acostado con quien sabe cuántas personas, tú serás para mí, seré mejor cada día desde ahora, voy a merecerte, voy a cambiar por ti por mí, porque lo mereces, porque mereces que te amé sin miedos, sin errores, te mereces lo mejor, y yo te lo voy a dar**-se limpió las lágrimas **–Seré una nueva persona para ti mi amor, solo para ti-**sentencio 100% convencida.

* * *

**N2:**

Tercer capítulo de_** Sentir**_, realmente no tengo idea cuantos capítulos escribiré, pero me encantaría que me dejaran su comentarios para saber qué les parece y que es lo que puedo hacer para que les pueda agradar más la historia.

¡Nos vemos!

Próxima capitulo… _**Mis días sin ti y Sam…**_

Shion&Severely:3


	5. Chapter 4 Mis Días Sin Ti y Sam

**N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 4: Mis Días Sin Ti… y Sam**

Lunes llegaba para nuestros amigos de HA, solamente una persona no había llegado a al colegio, Cat y Beck que sabían lo que Jade había descubierto y como se sentía, pensaban que era posible que la gótica no asistiera a HA, pero equivocados estaban, ya que por la puerta entraba una irreconocible Jade West, no es que cambiara mucho su vestimenta, ¡no! Y tampoco es que su amigo el café no estuviera en su mano ¡no!, lo que irreconocible era porque había saludado a varios compañeros y no les había gruñido como siempre hacia.

La chica caminaba con seguridad hacia su amigos, pero los que la conocían de verdad, sabían que no todo lo que aparentaba era verdad, Cat pudo ver que el brillo en los ojos que la gótica no estaba y ella sabía el porqué, también pudo ver que la ropa que vestía era negra pero ya un poco más sutil, su cabello estaba un poco peinado como siempre solo que con extensiones azules, camino hacia sus amigos, y saco a relucir a su actriz interior, para sonreírles.

–**hola**-saludo con su mejor sonrisa fingida, aunque solo Beck y Cat se dieron cuenta de esto

–**Hola-**respondió secamente André, ya que aún estaba molesto con la chica por lo que le hizo a la mitad latina

–**holis-**saludo como siempre Cat

–**hey-**saludo Beck

– **¿Cómo están?-**pregunto Jade interesándose por sus amigos

Esos sorprendió a todos porque ella no era de interesarse por los demás, además de que lo dijo con sinceridad, cosa que a todos hizo fruncir el ceño, pero no tuvieron tiempo de seguir pensando porque el timbre sonó, todos se dirigieron a sus clases correspondientes, la gótica le tocaba algebra con Cat, por lo cual las dos se dirigieron hacia su clase, pero antes Cat no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

–**Jade ¿Qué está pasando?-**pregunto

– **¿A qué te refieres?-**le miro

–**A qué has estado amable con casi todos, y eso no es normal en ti, así que ¿dime que es lo que pasa?-**le pidió

–**eso… decidí que si quiero que Tori me perdone, y que sepa que cometí un error al decir todas esas estupideces, comprendí que tengo que cambiar para demostrarle que no será la misma Jade, insegura de lo que tiene, la que tiene miedo al que dirán, aunque aparente que no, la celosa casi psicópata, necesita que conozca a la verdadera Jade, la que tiene miedo pero que está dispuesta a vencerlo por ella, eso es lo que está pasando Cat, que estoy cambiando y estoy madurando, pero aunque crees que es estúpido, para mí no lo es, necesito demostrarle que le puedo ofrecer mucho mas, que celos, peleas-**le conto

–**sabes Jade… estoy orgullosa de tu decisión, sé que te costara que Tori te perdone en esta ocasión, pero estoy segura que si no te rindes al primer no de ella lo vas a lograr, eres Jade West, y siempre obtienes lo que quieres, y si es Tori, mas-**sonrió segura **–aunque esto no significa que estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste, tendrás que luchar mucho para conseguir su perdón y que Trina deje de odiarte, además de André-**menciono

–**lo sé, pero a quien realmente necesito aquí es a Vega, no sabes como la extraño Cat, hoy que llegue tenía la esperanza de verla, de escuchar su voz, de escucharla reir, de verla pelear con Rex, de que se acercara a mi tratando de ser mi amiga, sabes cómo desearía que esto último pasara, tan solo por poder tenerla aquí, sabes cuánto daría por tener una maldita máquina del tiempo y regresar el tiempo para evitar cometer mi mayor estupidez, y mejor que eso decirle lo que siento caminar de la mano por todo HA, presumiéndola y alejando a cualquier buitre que quiera con ella, eso lo que yo quiero ahora una máquina del tiempo**-pidió

–**Y lo tendrás**-le sonrió

–**ya quisiera que existiera-**suspiro con tristeza **–que algún nerd la hubiera inventado, para poder retroceder mucho, para evitar que hiciera lo que le hice a Tori-**le miro y Cat sonrió **– ¿Qué?-**pregunto

–**le dijiste Tori, sabes cuánto tiempo busco que le llamaras así, que tuvieran una relación de amistad, que en el camino se convirtió en algo más, pero ella siempre lo busco-**me conto

–**lo sé, y no sabes cómo estoy ahora Cat, la necesito conmigo, la quiero aquí, sonriéndome, la quiero para mí, y solo para mí, no sé si suene egoísta-**hablaba

–**Te entiendo**-sonrió **–es mejor que ni nos aparezcamos por el salón, ya que no creo que el señor Williams nos permita entrar-**informo **–nos hemos llevado media clase hablando, mejor vamos al café asfalto y ahí seguimos hablando-l**e comento

–**Está bien-**las dos chicas caminaron hacia el café asfalto

_**Seattle, Washington…**_

La mitad latina se encontraba en el gimnasio entrenando, con su entrenador Ron, ahora ya no se cansaba fácil, como que ya estaba tomando condición, aunque los entrenamientos eran para morirse, pero allí estaban dando todo lo que podía.

–**Ey Shay-**le hablo a Carly que estaba mandando mensajes **– ¿dónde está Puckett?-**pregunto

–**Tuvo que salir de Seattle, porque tenía que arreglar algunas cosas, pero ya sabes cómo es, desaparece y después ya la tenemos por aquí-**le sonrió

–**Sí, ya sé cómo es-**le devolvió la sonrisa

– **¿Has hablado con algunos de tus amigos?-**pregunto la pelinegra

–**sí, con Cat y André, además de Trina, pero con Beck y…ya sabes no-**se encogió de hombros

–**bueno…-**se quedó pensando **–oye Tori… mira no quiero sonar entrometida, pero ¿qué fue lo que realmente te dijo Jade?-**pregunto

–**Eso…-**suspiro con tristeza **–ven, vamos a sentarnos y te cuento-**caminaron hasta sentarse en unas bancas cerca del cuadrilátero **–ella… me dijo que era una abominación, una maldita lesbiana y un fenómeno-**se aguantaba las ganas de llorar

–**Yo… mira no quiero defenderla ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿no has pensado que todo lo que dijo fue por algo?**-le viro a ver

– **¿Qué?-**fue la reacción **–eso… eso no puede ser así o ¿sí?-**se quedó pensando **–no… porque si fuera así, ella no hubiera querido decirme todo esas cosas-**esta confundida

–**lo sé, pero y si es así, ella de seguro tuvo que tener algo muy fuerte para hacerte eso, según lo que tú me contaste las cosas entre ella y tu estaban mejorando, casi ya no te hacia cosas hasta a veces se portaba amable contigo ¿no es así?-**le vio

–**sí, ella me trataba bien, a veces la sorprendía mirándome y a veces me dedicaba una sonrisa, hasta una vez casi nos besa… ok, estoy entendiendo lo que dices, y pensando todo esto creo es posible que todo fuera resultado de una fuerza mayor-**ladeaba la cabeza

–**yo también-**le sonrió

La castaña estaba por hablar cuando recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido, así que lo abrió y leyó.

– **¿Qué demonios?-**grito sorprendida

– **¿Qué paso Tori?-**le miro preocupada

–**Esto-**le tendió el teléfono para que lo viera

– **¡Wow…-**estaba sorprendida mientras leía en el mensaje

_**MSJD **__–Hola Shelby Marx o debo decir Victoria Vega, si, es lo que estás pensando, se tu pequeño secreto, pero hablemos de negocios, así que es mejor que estés pendiente de tu celular, que recibirás más noticias de mí. Nos vemos. Atte.: tu pesadilla_

Las chicas se quedaron viendo por un rato no se esperaban eso, la verdad es que eso daba miedo.

–**Esto es malo-**menciono Carly

–**Sí, demasiado malo, alguien sabe esto, ese alguien puede poner en peligro todo lo que he logrado en años**-estaba nerviosa

–**Sí, hay que comunicarle esto a Sam y a tus padres, ellos tienen que estar al tanto de lo que está pasando para evitar algo más grave-**sugirió Shay

–**Estoy contigo-**concordó

_**Hollywood, LAX…**_

Una rubia llegaba en su motocicleta a al estacionamiento de HA, se bajó mientras todas las miradas estaban en ella.

– **¿Qué demonios ven?**-les grito, haciendo que todos se fueran espantados de ahí **– ¿dónde está esa peliroja?**-se preguntaba.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego al café asfalto y ahí, pudo ver claramente a su amiga peliroja que estaba sentada en una mesa con una pelinegra, asi que camino hacia ella.

–**Cat-**le llamo, lo que hizo que la peliroja dejara lo que estaba haciendo y alzara la cara para ver a su amiga **–ya llego mama-**se señaló

–**Sammy-**chillo emocionada y se levantó de su asiento corriendo para acercarse a la rubia y tirársele encima abrazándola

–**Solo 5 segundos más-**menciono **–5…4…3…-**contaba

–**me gusta el 3-**chillo en el hombro de esta

–**2…1-**se separó la peliroja **–ya está**-le vio

– **¿Qué haces aquí Sam?**-pregunto

–**Vine a golpear a alguien-**respondió mirando a la gótica de manera fea, a lo que la got también le devolvió la mirada

–**ya deja de jugar, y mejor dime ¿Tori sabe que estas aquí?-**pregunto, pero eso llego a los oído de West que se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a ellas

– **¿Qué dijiste de Vega?-**pregunto **– ¿tú sabes dónde está?-**miro a la rubia

–**Sí, lo supiera a ti que más te da**-le contesto

–**pues me da, y ahora mismo me dices donde esta Tori, si no quieres que te clave mis tijeras-**saco sus tijeras de su cintura

–**no te voy a decir donde esta**-le miro

–**Para Jade-**se interpuso la peliroja, ya que vio que Sam saco su calcetín con mantequilla y la gótica estaba casi saltándole encima a la chica **–dijiste que cambiarias-**le recordó

–**se lo que dije-**contesto

–**pero no es fácil, cuesta no tratar de ser así de agresiva más si, esta me dice que sabe dónde está T… Vega-**miro a Cat

–**Sí, tienes que hacer mucho esfuerzo**-le miro **–así que cálmate, respira-**le pidió

–**Está bien-**trato de controlar su respiración **–mejor sentémonos, y me cuentas exactamente ¿porque estás aquí?-**les pidió

Las tres chicas se fueron a sentar en una mesa, para poder platicar más tranquilas.

– **¿Y Sam…?-**pregunto

–**estoy aquí, porque necesito saber la verdad-**contesto

– **¿Qué verdad?**-la peliroja le miro, ya que Jade estaba con los brazos cruzados

–**la verdad de porque ese bruja que tengo enfrente, que esta cruzada de brazos y ahora me ve como queriéndome saltar a la yugular por llamarla así, le dijo a Tori todas esas estupideces que hicieron que Tori se fuera de aquí-**miro seria a la pelinegra

–**eso a ti que te importa-**contesto molesta la gótica

–**me importa, porque si no te has dado cuenta yo fui la que respondió el teléfono de Tori, cuando hablaste, Jade-**le informo, la gótica al escuchar eso sintió una ira, apoderarse de su cuerpo, tenía enfrente a la chica que según se había acostado con su Tori, esa que la había podido besar, tocar y otras cosas que ella no había hecho

–**tu…-**le dijo con furia **–estas muerta-**apretó la mandíbula mientras trataba de levantarse pero fue detenida por Cat

–**Cálmate Jade-**le pidió **–y ahora me explicas que está pasando Sam Puckle**-exigió

–**Es Puckett Cat no Puckle-**le corrigió

–**no me importa Sam, solo dime porque Jade te quiere matar-**señalo a la gótica que prácticamente estaba sacando humo de sus fosas nasales

–**Eso…-**miro a la pelinegra **–mentí-**informo

– **¿Mentiste?-**preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

– **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**pregunto la gótica

–**que toco lo que dije por teléfono no es verdad, no me he acostado con Tori, y tampoco lo ha hecho con nadie más, todo era para hacerte sentir mal, que sintieras un poco de lo que le habías hecho, cuando me entere de lo que le habías hecho quise vengarme, primero pensé venir a Los Angeles y patearte el trasero, pero Carly no me dejo-**hizo puchero

–**Carls, nunca te dejaría venir para eso-**menciono Cat

–**sí, lo sé, como decia ella no me dejo, así que estaba buscando otra manera de vengar, y tu llamada me vino como anillo al dedo, así que fue por eso que te invente todo eso-**conto

–**entonces… Tori… no-**una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro **–tengo que ir con ella, por favor ¿dime donde esta ella?-**pidió

–**No puedo, yo solo vine a tratar de arreglar esto-**le miro

–**porque, necesito saber dónde está, tengo que saberlo para poder pedir perdón por todo lo que dije lo cual nada era cierto-**le pidió

–**Lo sabía, no puedo decirte ahora, espera un poco más-**le miro seria** –ella necesita cosas que pensar, dale tiempo al tiempo, ella está muy dolida, es segura que si vas con ella ahora, es capaz de colgarte de cabeza, y golpearte, así que espera-**le pidió

–**es que no puedo esperar más, siento que cada día que pasa muero sin ella, llevo tres días sin saber de ella, tres malditos días sin verla, eso duele saben, duele mucho-**le miro con tristeza

–**Te entendemos, pero lo que le hiciste fue peor, así que si en verdad te importa espera, ¿por qué le dijiste todo eso?-**pregunto

–**Por imbécil-**contesto **–por escuchar lo que no debía, y sacar conclusiones apresuradas, cometí la peor estupidez de mi vida, lastime a la persona que amo, la lastime y es posible que no me perdone, pero no me rendiré, hasta conseguir que ella sea mi chica-**estaba decidida

–**te creo, mira no necesito saber más, estoy segura que todo fue un mal entendido tuyo, y lo terminaste pangando con ella, es por eso que estoy aquí, yo te voy ayudar a que logres tu cometido, pero eso sí, solo el tiempo dirá si debes o no estar con Tori-**le informo

–**Eso espero, eso espero…-**suspiraba

**N2:**

Cuarto capítulo de_** Sentir**_, ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Quién será la persona que amenaza a Tori? ¿Qué es lo que pedirá la misteriosa persona que amenaza a Tori? ¿El tiempo será buen aleado? ¿Jade ira a Seattle en busca de su Tori? ¿Qué desencadenara la persona misteriosa? ¿Jade podrá soportar ver a su Vega con otra persona? ¿Qué pasaría si la persona que quiere venganza termina enamora de la persona que tiene amenazada?

Siguiente capítulo habrá un salto de tiempo, donde poco a poco iré contando en Flashbacks, lo ocurrido en ese tiempo.

Me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios para saber qué les parece y que es lo que puedo hacer para que les pueda agradar más la historia.

¡Nos vemos!

Próxima capitulo… _**Te encontré, Perdón… ¿Novia?**_

Shion&Severely: 3


	6. Chapter 5 Te encontré, Perdón… Novia

**3N1: **

**Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 5: Te encontré, Perdón… ¿Novia?**

Un mes ya había pasado desde que Tori se había ido a Seattle, un mes que la got no sabía nada de la chica, había tratado de encontrarla y todo fue en vano porque Roger no pudo dar con el paradero de la chica, parecía que la tierra se la había tragado, porque no la había encontrado, pero no perdía la esperanza de hacerlo.

Las cosas con la pelinegra había cambiado bastante, su carácter era casi el mismo solo cuando algo le molestaba no lo dejaba pasar, pero trataba de ser muy tolerante en eso, así que todos estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud de la chica, Beck y Cat estaban al corriente del porque hacia eso, de porque el cambio en ella.

En tanto André a un estaba recio ante ella, pero estaba consiente que la chica estaba cambiando, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta sonreía al ver que Jade trataba de soportar todo, sin reaccionar de mala forma y no atravesar a alguien con una de sus tijeras de colección.

Estaban todos nuestros amigos en el café asfalto, Robbie discutía con Rex y tanto André como Beck trataban de tranquilizar las aguas, Cat estaba hablando con Trina que se les había unido en su almuerzo, mientras la pelinegra negaba con la cabeza y tomaba su amigo el café.

–**Jade-**le llamo Trina

– **¿Qué paso?-**pregunto, dejando de beber su café

–**pasa que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, en lo que ha pasado, te he visto cómo te estas esforzando para cambiar y todo porque amas a mi hermanita y eso es suficiente para mí-**recordó **–es momento que sepas donde está, es momento que vayas por ella y luches por lo que sea que se pueda dar entre ustedes-**aseguro

–**me… ¿me dirás donde esta?-**pregunto emocionada y confundida

–**Así es-**confirmo

–**si Jade, queremos que tú y Tori por fin estén juntas-**sonrió el gatito rojo

– **¿Dónde está?-**pregunto desesperada

–**Está en Seattle-**contesto Trina **– ¿ey a dónde vas?-**le grito al ver como la chica pelinegra se había levantada de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la salida lo mas rápido posible

–**a preparar mi maleta esta mismo día salgo hacia Seattle-**grito yéndose de ahí

–**Suerte-**gritaron las dos chicas al ver irse y ellas solo negaron sonriendo por la reacción de la chica.

La pelinegra se montó en su auto y se fue directamente a su casa para prepararse y salir hacia donde se encontraba su Vega, una vez que llego fue a su cuarto saco una maleta donde metió bastante ropa, porque se iba a Seattle y no regresaba sin la mitad latina, no se daría por vencida al primer no de la chica.

–**Voy por ti Tor**-se dijo, antes de salir de su habitación bajar las escaleras y dirigirse hacia afuera buscar un taxi, una vez conseguido se subio en él y le dijo que la llevara al aeropuerto, donde una vez que llegaron pago al taxista y se fue hacia adentro.

Se dirigió a una ventanilla y pidió un boleto hacia Seattle, y agradeció internamente a que había lugar en el siguiente vuelo, solo tenía que esperar unos minutos para abordar, y una vez que la voz robótica se dejaba escuchar diciendo que ya tenía que abordar, una vez que ya había dejado la maleta, se dirigió abordar el avión, dio su boleto, abordo y busco su asiento, una vez que se acomodó.

–**Tori espérame amor-**susurro

El avión despego y ella se dirigía en busca de su futura chica, donde por fin pondrían aclarar las cosas, cerro sus ojos y esperando que al abrirlos ya estaría en Seattle.

En otra parte mejor dicho en HA, Trina y Cat le informaban a los demás de lo que habían decidido y lo que habían hecho.

–**solo espero que las cosas vayan bien-**suspiro Beck

–**yo, bueno espero que aclaren sus cosas, y espero que puedan estar juntas, siempre las apoyare-**dijo André

–**Sí, eso esperamos nosotras, sé que Tori se molestara por lo que hicimos pero creo que se merecen ya estar juntas, y era la mejor opción-**coincidió Trina

–**Yo igual-**sonrió Cat **–le hablare a Sam, para decirle lo que esta pasando y que vaya por Jade al aeropuerto-**sacaba su teléfono

La peliroja informa a la rubia de los últimos acontecimientos y le pidió que fuera por la gótica al aeropuerto, para que la llevara con Tori, Sam acepto gustosa porque sabía que era hora que las cosas se aclararan, el tiempo ya había pasado y las dos ya tuvieron su tiempo de pensar las dos las cosas, y esperaba también que las cosas se arreglaran.

**/Q&R&D&L/**

Una horas después el avión en el que viajaba la gótica estaba llegando a Seattle una vez que desembarco, se dirigió en busca de su maleta, cuando ya la tenía se dirigió hacia la salida done una rubia la saludo.

– **¡Ey West!-**le llamo

–**Puckett-**le miro con una ceja levantada

– **¿Qué haces aquí?-**pregunto

–**vine por ti, para llevarte con Tori-**le informo

–**pues qué esperas-**sí que estaba desesperada

–**Vamos**-le llevo hasta donde tomaron un taxi con destino al Bushwell Palace

Tardaron 30 minutos en llegar, cuando lo hicieron la pelinegra pago ya que Sam fue la primera en bajarse y alejarse, la got se le unió y miro el edifico que estaba frente a ella.

–**enorme-**comento

–**eso que no has visto el interior-**sonrió por la cara de la chica **–sígueme-**le ordeno

La pelinegra no dijo nada más, las cosas entre las dos chicas se arreglaron cuando Sam estuvo de visita en Los Angeles, desde eso las cosas mejoraron y pudieron ver que tenían más en común que cualquier otra persona, porque a las dos les gustaba molestar a Trina.

Las dos chicas subieron por el elevador escuchando las quejas de Lewbert por pisar su piso recién trapeado, una vez que estaban en el piso que era correspondiente a donde estaba Tori.

–**Aquí es-**señalo la rubia la puerta **–te dejo estoy a dos puertas-**informo

–**Gracias-**agradeció la pelinegra

–**De nada**-le sonrió y se fue ahí

La gótica suspiro profunda y alzo su mano para tocar la puerta en espera que su Vega le abriera.

Dentro del departamento Tori se encontraba sentada en la sala viendo televisión cuando escucho la puerta, apago la televisión suspiro y se dirigió hacia para encontrarse con la persona que no quería ver, ya que esperaba a una rubia bastante irritante igual que su hermana, después de la amenaza que había recibido la persona que le mando eso se presentó tres días después en el gimnasio y le exigió aceptar algo si no quería que todos se enteraran de su doble vida.

_*******FlashBack*******_

Era miércoles ya llevaba 5 días en Seattle y ya estaba entrenando como siempre lo había hecho su condición ya regresaba, había terminado de entrenar y fue a darse una ducha para después regresar a su departamento extrañaba horrores el estar lejos de su familia y amigos, hasta a la gótica extrañaba y es que las pláticas que había estado teniendo con Carly le había dado vista a que posiblemente Jade actuó de esa manera por alguna razón.

Seguía pensando eso mientras se dirigía hacia la salida con su maleta deportiva, iba sola porque tanto Carly y Sam tenían algunas cosas que resolver y por eso no pudieron acompañarle, tan metida estaba en su pensamiento que no se percató que otra persona venia y choco con ella.

–**Lo siento**-se disculpó la medio latina con la otra persona

–**pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí, si no es más que Shelby Marx o debo decir Victoria Vega**-hablo la persona

– **¡Ferguson!-**nombro sorprendida

–**La misma que viste y calza-**le miro **– ¿te ha llegado mis mensajes?-**pregunto como si nada

– **¡¿eras tú?!-**pregunto

–**Sí, soy yo la que te ha estado mandado los mensajes-**sonrió superiormente

– **¿Cómo te enteraste?-**le pregunto

–**eso no es importante, mejor te digo para qué es lo que vine-**le miro **–acompáñame a una cafetería cerca que tenemos mucho de qué hablar-**pidió amablemente cosa que sorprendió a la otra chica que asintió aceptando **–vamos-**las dos salieron de ahí

Las dos caminaron dos esquinas para entrar a una cafetería donde pidieron una café cada una, la rubia sonrió y le miro a los ojos.

– **¿De qué quieres hablar?-**pregunto la mitad latina

–**eso… mira se tu secreto-**menciono **–por lo cual me da poder sobre ti-**

– **¿De qué hablas?-**le miro confundida

–**Que tengo poder sobre ti, así que te voy a decir que es lo que quiero a cambio de mi silencio-**informo

– **¿Qué quieres?-**pregunto seria

–**esto que te voy a pedir a cambio me sirve para vengarme de ti, de la peliroja de tu amiga, y la más importante de West, por hacerme perder en el Karaoke Dokie y pasar vergüenza, pero sobre todo por haber tenido que cuidar a tu hermana**-le dijo

– **¿qué es lo que vas a pedir? ¿Venganza?-**estaba confundida la castaña

–**sí, y lo que tienes que hacer, es sencillo te harás pasar por mi novia frente a West, y todos tu amigos-**soltó de golpe

– **¿Mi Novia?**-le miro **– ¿quieres que sea tu novia? Y lo haces para vengarte de Jade, y de Cat ¿Por qué?-**no estaba entendiendo nada

–**es solo por venganza, ya que nunca se imaginarían que tu saldrías conmigo y menos con una chica, y más por West que de lo que sé es que le gustas, bueno eso es lo que creo**-le miro **–tienes que aceptar si no quieres que todos se enteren de tu doble personalidad, por estoy segura que muchos medios pagarían por esta información-**sonrió con malicia **–así que ¿aceptas?-**pregunto gozando de tener el poder

–**No tengo otra opción-**se encogió de hombros y suspiro pesadamente

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Pero la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta no era la que esperaba ver, si no a la que no esperaba ver si no hasta que volviera a Los Angeles, por eso se quedó en shock al encontrarse con los hermosos ojos de la gótica que la miraban brillosos.

–**te encontré-**susurro antes de lanzarse abrazar a la mitad latina que no reacciono hasta que sintió los brazos de la pelinegra enredarse en sus cintura **–te encontré Tor-**susurro cerca de su oído **–te encontré-**seguía, mientras la apretaba más fuerte contra ella

La mitad latina estaba que no se la creía, tonto tiempo deseo que Jade le abrazare de esa manera y que le dijera por su nombre, en esos tiempos ella le hubiera besado, pero ahora no podía hacer nada de eso.

–**Jade…-**se separó de ella **– ¿qué haces aquí?-**pregunto

–**vine a buscarte ¿puedo pasar?-**pregunto

–**sí, si pasa-**se hizo un lado para que entrara

Las dos se sentaron en los sillones una frente a la otra, pero ninguna decia nada, pero ese silencio fue roto por la pelinegra.

–**Tori, yo… yo… vine... si eso vine, porque, ¿Por qué vine? Si digo que vine a buscarte porque necesito pedirte perdón por todo lo que te dije-**le miraba **–todo lo que dije, y quiero que sepas que nada de lo que salió de mi boca es cierto-**termino

– **¿Qué?-**le miro **–pero… pero tu dijiste-**estaba sorprendida

–**no, nada de lo que dije es verdad, solo dije todo eso porque estaba molesta, porque yo creí que lo que tú me decías fue por una apuesta-**le miraba a la ojos **–Tori, yo lo dije porque sin querer yo escuche una conversación que tenías con Cat, donde ella te decia que te apostaba cualquier cosa a que tu no eras capaz de decirme que me amabas-**confeso

–**Espera…-**le miro sorprendida y luego frunció el ceño **–entonces…-**pensó un momento **–todo lo que me dijiste, la humillación, y todo lo que paso fue porque escuchaste esa conversación y al parecer no escuchaste completa porque las cosas no son como te la planteaste-**le miro seria

–**lo sé-**suspiro **–Cat me lo dijo todo el mismo día que te marchaste de Los Angeles, yo las seguía a las tres al aeropuerto vi cómo te fuiste-**aparto su mirada de la castaña **–yo… perdón Tori no fue mi intensión, fue una confusión, la verdad es que…-**no termino de hablar porque la puerta sonó

La castaña al escuchar el timbre suspiro pesadamente, y se levantó para abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba esa rubia que se estaba volviendo su pesadilla.

–**Hola Tori-**saludo

–**Hayley-**la nombro **–estén… tengo visita-**le indico con la cabeza, la chica rubia desvió su mirada de la mitad latina y se encontró con que la got estaba ahí

– **¡Oh!-**sonrió con malicia, pero también con una pisca de celos porque en ese tiempo que he estado conviviendo con la chica castaña que la miraba había empezado a desarrollar algo peculiar por la chica, un sentimiento desconocido por ella hasta ese entonces **–no pensé que sería rápido, pero aquí empieza mi venganza-**sonrió con malicia adentrándose al departamento **–pero miren quien es**-hablo llamando la atención de la pelinegra que volteo a ver hacia la voz **–West-**la llamo por su apellido

– **¡Ferguson!-**apretó la mandíbula **– ¿qué haces aquí?-**pregunto, tratando de no saltarle a la yugular al ver que tenía la mano de su Tor entre la de ella

–**Bueno… estoy aquí porque mi novia está aquí-**sonrió

– **¿Cómo?-**pregunto frunciendo el ceño

–**Que estoy aquí porque vine a visitar a mi novia y ella es Tori ¿verdad amor?-**pregunto volteando a ver a la castaña que trago grueso y asintió

– **¿Novia?-**estaba en shock, sentía que su mandíbula se rompería por la presión que ejercía en ella

–**Si-**confirmo Tori **–ella es mi novia Jade**-la pelinegra no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿había perdido a Tori? ¿Por Ferguson?, miro a la mitad con dolor en los ojos, para después salir lo mas rápido posible de ahí.

La mitad latina quiso salir detrás de ella pero la mano de la rubia se lo impidió, solo pudo ver con tristeza en los ojos, hacia donde se había ido la pelinegra.

Por otra parte la rubia estaba que maldecía a la pelinegra, porque veía como Tori estaba, sabía que le había afectado el verla irse de esa manera, pero ahora haría todo lo que está en sus manos para quedarse con la castaña, porque ya no era solo su venganza, si no que empezaba a sentir cosas por la chica.

En otra parte la pelinegra estaba en el suelo sentada apoyada en la pared, mientras tenía recogidas las piernas, teniendo su cabeza entre ellas, de sus hermosos ojos verdes caían lágrimas.

–**Perdí una batalla mas no la guerra-**levanto la mirada **–prepárate Hayley Ferguson, que voy a luchar por Tori, no te la dejare en bandeja de plata, luchare con todo-**estaba decidida **–luchare por ti Tori, por ti amor-**

**N2:**

Quiero pedirles una disculpa a todas las personas que lean este fic y los otros, por no poder actualizar cuando debía, pero se me presento un problema de fuerza mayor y… pero aquí está la actualización.

Quinto capítulo de_** Sentir**_, ¿Qué piensan con lo que ha pasado hasta ahora? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué hará Jade? ¿Ferguson será un rival fuerte para Jade? ¿Tori se confundirá con sus sentimientos? Vienen momentos incomodos, decisiones que tomar, acciones que traerán consecuencias, se avecinan una pelea para Shelby Marx, ¿Cuándo regresara a Los Angeles Tori? Hay muchas cosas más que han de pasar en esta historia

Me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios para saber qué les parece y que es lo que puedo hacer para que les pueda agradar más la historia.

¡Nos vemos!

Próxima capitulo… _**Competencia **_

Shion&Severely: 3


End file.
